


Time to Heal

by autumnwritesoccasionally



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Fictional Character death, Fluff, Heartbreak, Veronica Mars - Freeform, concerned will miller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnwritesoccasionally/pseuds/autumnwritesoccasionally
Summary: Alarmed, Will pulls you into his chest and his hands start rubbing circles on your back. “Y/N, talk to me. You’re scaring me.” His gravelly voice is calm and soft against your ear, but his body is tense, ready to be the support you need. Whatever it is that has you so upset, he’ll protect you as much as he possibly can, that he knows for sure.
Relationships: William "Ironhead" Miller/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Time to Heal

_What am I supposed to do now?_

You sit on the couch, staring blankly at the TV when sobs begins to rack your whole body again. You try to stifle them at first but soon give in and just let it all out. You haven’t broken down like this in a long time and it feels almost cathartic in a way. 

This wasn’t the way it was supposed to end. How could he do this to her? To us? After everything–the waiting, the support–all of it seemed to be in vain now. You didn’t deserve this. You almost laugh at how much it hurts, the pain like a giant weight on your chest as you try to pull yourself together. 

You take a couple of deep breaths, using the back of your hand to attempt to dry your face and neck from the steady flow of tears. Not wanting to suffer alone, you abruptly get up and make your way upstairs, determination in your stride. 

You find Will in the bedroom, sitting up in the bed with his back against the headboard. He doesn’t even notice you enter the room, too focused on his book, and you try not to be frustrated with him. You normally find that intense focus of his endearing, his ability to shut out his surroundings while he takes in all the knowledge he can about whatever topic interests him at the moment. 

But right now you are in pain, goddammit. And it might make you a brat, but you need his attention and you need it _now_. You release a loud sigh, gaining the satisfaction of Will glancing up at you. You see him smile at first, but his face quickly changes to confused expression, then one of concern.

He’s off the bed and in front of you before you’ve even registered that he’s moving. “Babe, what’s wrong?” You instantly start sobbing. Alarmed, Will pulls you into his chest and his hands start rubbing circles on your back. “Y/N, talk to me. You’re scaring me.” His gravelly voice is calm and soft against your ear, but his body is tense, ready to be the support you need. Whatever it is that has you so upset, he’ll protect you as much as he possibly can, that he knows for sure.

“ _Thkldlgnnnn_ ”

The combination of you sobbing while simultaneously being pressed into Will’s hard chest results in your words being so muffled that if Will weren’t so worried he would be laughing. He pulls back, his hands going to cup your cheeks, lifting your face up to look at him. “What?” He asks breathless, an uncharacteristically helpless tone seeps into his voice, his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

You take a deep breath, trying to explain again. “Th-they k-killed…Logan is _dead_.”

Your voice breaks on the last word as another sob escapes you.

“Wh–who did? Who is that?” The helpless tone has grown exponentially and is taking on notes of frantic and desperate as well.

You don’t fully answer him though. You continue on, needing to process it fully yourself. “We waited over a decade, fan-funded a movie, finally got the promise of more, and they _fucking killed Logan fucking Echolls!”_ Your voice rising to a near scream by the end of your tirade. “We don’t deserve this! How could Rob _do this to us?_ ”

Will just takes a second. He looks at you with a blank expression. Your chest is heaving and tears are streaming down your face and he is completely still.

The dots finally connecting, Will closes his eyes for a second, taking a deep breath to reign in the desire to yell at you for scaring the ever loving _shit_ out of him. 

“You finished Veronica Mars.”

Your tears start to fall again at a rapid speed. “Yeah” you sniffle.

Will takes a deep breath and brings you back in a comforting embrace. A slow smile starts to form on his lips. Any annoyance and anger is forgotten. _Damn it she’s cute._ “I’m sorry, babe.”

“It’s not funny!” Your voice sounds pathetic even to you.

“I know. Want to write a strongly worded letter to Rob Thomas?” Even though he’s 100% patronizing you, you still find it sweet that’s he’s offering.

“No. People are being really mean to him on twitter.” You take in a shuttered breath. “I just need some time to heal.” He suppresses the urge to laugh at the serious tone of your voice, opting to squeeze you tighter to him instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I know this is ridiculous but I had a VERY strong reaction to the end of VMars that may or may not have been similar.


End file.
